


Fart For Aquacorde Town

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Shauna and Serena were in Aquacorde Town, with Shauna groaning as she was getting cramps from her gastronomical pain. "Oh my stomach... I think I had too much to-" Shauna then bent over and let out a huge fart, sighing of relief as she felt her shorts puff up from her bassy gas release. "...eat. Excuse me." "Phew! That really stinks, Shauna!" Serena exclaimed as she began to fan the air, getting a whiff of Shauna's rotten eggy flatulence. Shauna rolled her eyes as she faced Serena, placing her right hand on her grumbling gut. "Well what do you-" She paused again to explode an even deeper pitched fart, fanning the air with one of her hands. "...Expect when there's a food buffet? I couldn't help myself! Besides, you did the same!" Serena unintentionally answered this with several wet farts, blushing in embarrassment as she felt the need to change her underwear.


End file.
